The invention relates generally to condition monitoring and more particularly to a method and system of detecting an anomaly in a mechanical drive train coupled with electrical machines.
Typically, a power generation unit consists of a mechanical drive train and an electrical machine. Such electrical machine generally includes a generator or a motor that may be synchronous type or asynchronous type. Further, the mechanical drive train includes reciprocating engines, gas turbines, wind turbines or compressors. Generally, the mechanical drive trains are recognized with problems or anomalies during the operation. Non-limiting examples of such anomalies include a dead cylinder in a multiple cylinder reciprocating engine or a faulty cylinder that causes substantial fuel loss. Therefore, the health of such power generation unit is mostly monitored using multiple sensor system installed in the mechanical drive train. Currently, the sensor system includes dedicated sensors for measuring vibration, temperature and pressure for determining any anomalies in the mechanical drive train. Such sensor systems are prone to failures and require frequent maintenance. The sensors also require frequent calibration for sensing accurate measurements and further add complexity for carrying out the measurements for detecting the anomalies. Furthermore, such sensor systems involve additional cost to the power generation unit.
Accordingly, there is an ongoing need for improving upon accurately detecting anomalies in mechanical drive train of a power generation unit.